All with Magic
by Earl Lonsdale
Summary: Oneshot. In an AU where the Dark Lord won the war at the outset, the resistance hatches a final desperate plan to snatch victory out of the jaws of defeat. Questions: How do you kill an immortal dark lord? Why did Albus Dumbledore betray the light?


**All with Magic**

"The tyrant must be killed."

Everyone was silent as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix started the meeting on that sombre note. Alastor Moody was a well known figure. Before the old ministry fell, he was Head Auror, and his job was to capture dark wizards. He had resisted the dark empire from the very outset, and rightfully, was the leader of the resistance.

He looked at the small group he had summoned. "I have only called the six of you to make sure that there are no security breaches," he said. "Of late, I am of the opinion that some of our numbers cannot be trusted."

"Who?" snapped Charlie Weasley. If Moody was well known, then so was the Weasley family. They had suffered greatly at the hands of the Dark Lord's servants and had sworn to fight the Dark Lord to their dying breath. "Tell me the name of the traitors and –"

Moody raised his hand and interrupted, "If I had any concrete evidence, I would already have done worse than anything you can dream of, Weasley." He looked at the others carefully. "I trust the six of you without reserve. Minerva, you have been part of this resistance for as long as I have. Your loyalty to the light cannot be questioned. What do you think of our efforts so far?"

Minerva McGonagall smiled sadly. "If I were asked to give a grade, I would have to choose between a Troll and a Dreadful." Her voice became like steel. "None of my students from back when Hogwarts was still open are still alive. Or on our side. The younger generation, although trained in battle magic, just does not have a diverse appreciation of magic in all its subtleties that the enemy has. Moreover, they outnumber us a hundred to one, if not more. I think we are close to the final defeat, Alastor."

"The situation is indeed desperate," said Moody. "However, whilst even one of us carries the Phoenix banner, there is still hope. You Weasleys, you know the meaning of hope, do you not?"

Surprisingly, it was the younger of the two Weasleys who responded. "Hope is what kept us alive in Azakaban," said Ginny, in a soft voice. "I was born there, as you know, and escaped with Charlie and Ron at the age of fourteen." She smiled bitterly. "Every moment I spend out here away from the Dementors is a moment to rejoice. If it comes down to it, I will carry the Phoenix Banner alone and by myself."

"Not alone," said Neville, darkly. "If you were born under the shadow of Dementors, then I grew up on a diet of the Cruciatus Curse. I will fight the Dark Lord to the very bitter end."

"And it will be a very bitter end for us, if things continue the way they have been going for the past decade," said Hermione, sharply. "Alastor, do you have a plan?"

Moody ignored the question and looked at her intensely. "You, Hermione, have done more for the Order than anyone else. Your skills as a healer and researcher of the arcane is the one thing that has kept us from losing. I still bless the day we rescued you from the ruins of London."

Hermione lowered her face. "My magic kept me alive," she said. "I hated my magic for so long. Magic was the reason why my parents died and I didn't. I hated it for so long."

"Until you realised that magic was just a tool," said the final member of the group. "A tool that could be used by you just as it could be used by the other side. And then you decide to become the best at it, so when the day comes, you will take your revenge. And hear your enemies scream."

Moody turned to him, and his expression softened ever so slightly. "Harry Potter," he said. "Or as the enemy calls you these days, the Faceless Terror. You have killed more enemy soldiers than half the Order put together."

"Depends on which half," Neville added curtly.

"Any half," said Moody, firmly. "I have gathered you six here to discuss a final, desperate plan to snatch victory out of the jaws of defeat." He waved his wand and a large map of Britain, or Albion, as the Dark Lord had started calling it, appeared on the table before them. "Our secret base is here, hidden in Snowdonia, Wales. The Dark Lord is up there in Hogwarts in Scotland. Reports indicate that the Dark Lord's forces are spread thin over the country in general but are heavily concentrated in Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. If we manage to take him out of the equation, liberating the rest of the country should be a relatively easier task."

"Hasn't that been our aim for a very long time now?" Charlie asked. "Do you have anything new, Mad-Eye?"

Moody ignored the rude interruption. "The reason why we have been unable to kill him is because he achieved immortality by creating his own Philosopher's Stone. He wears it around his neck and consumes a certain amount of the Elixir every morning with breakfast. Doing so, guarantees his immortality for the next year. Killing him, therefore, requires means that can overpower the Elixir of Life itself." He looked at Hermione. "This is where your research comes in."

Hermione nodded. "The sample Elixir of Life we managed to obtain from Nicholas Flamel before he disappeared has helped us determine a lot about the nature of immortality it grants a person. Life and Death are like yin and yang; two twin powers constantly opposing each other to create a perfect harmonised balance. But one generally sees that Death has power over life. The balance is maintained by items such as phoenix tears, the Elixir of Life, unicorn blood and a few others. The Elixir essentially represents that aspect of Life which is equal to and negates Death. Therefore, means such as physical weapons, the Killing Curse, other curses, starvation, and strangulation and so on will not suffice."

"To the point, Hermione," Moody said. "They only need a brief overview."

"To overpower the Elixir, we need to tap into a power or weapon that is superior to both Life and Death. Something that is more ancient than any spell or weapon or poison known to us and can overcome the yin and yang balance between Death and Life."

"Thank you," said Moody. "Minerva, do you see where I am taking this? No? I speak of an old friend of ours."

Minerva gasped and made a sudden movement. After a few moments, she controlled her emotions and nodded. "Albus Dumbledore."

"The greatest traitor to the Light," Moody spat. "We would have won the war had he fought against the Dark Lord. He had the power, ability and political influence to defeat the Dark Lord."

Minerva was overcome by emotion. "I haven't seen Dumbledore since… since the death of the Potters." She looked at Harry uneasily. "He was there at the funeral. None of us spoke to him, of course. We didn't want him there. I doubt your parents would want him there either. But he did have something to say."

"What did he say?" asked Harry, quietly.

"_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death_," she said, in surprise. Her eyes widened. "Do you think he was leaving us a message? Did he know all of this even back then?"

"If he did and chose not to act, or even tell us, then he truly is a traitor," Neville stated firmly. "But I don't understand why he is important. How can an old schoolmaster help us win the war?"

Minerva answered. "There is an old legend. The tale of the Three Brothers. Once, in ages past, when magic was at its highest and purest form, three brothers fought and defeated Death itself. Frightened for its life, Death begged for mercy and in return offered them three gifts of their choosing. The first two brothers wished to conquer Death beyond what they had done already and so asked for such gifts. The first brother asked for a wand that could not be defeated in a duel. The second brother asked for the means to bring back those who had died from Death's domain to the world of the living. However, these gifts betrayed the brothers to their deaths. The first brother was stabbed while he was sleeping and his wand was stolen. The second brother used a stone to bring back his loved ones but they were not the same and had lost all interest in life, so he too lost all interest in life and killed himself. The third brother had been wiser. He didn't seek to overpower Death but to evade him and asked for a cloak that could hide him from Death until he revealed himself."

"Fascinating," said Hermione, thoughtfully. "I am assuming you are telling us this story because it is based on some true incident. Three items. A wand, a resurrection stone and an invisibility cloak." She snapped her fingers. "Of course. The wand can overpower Life. The stone can overpower Death. The cloak represents the perfect balance. Yin and yang."

"Yes," said Moody. "Legend has a name for the one who unites all three: the Master of Death. But the item of greatest significance to us is the Elder Wand. Minerva?"

"Albus Dumbledore is the current master of the Elder Wand," she said simply. "The reason why he ought to have led the struggle against the Dark Lord was because he was the only one with the means to do so. The fact that he chose to stand back and do nothing is an unforgivable crime."

Harry's face darkened. "There is a weapon so powerful that it can kill the Dark Lord despite the Elixir of Life. Why did you not tell us earlier? Why have we been fighting this hopeless war without the right tool to defeat our enemy?"

Moody and Minerva exchanged glances. Minerva sighed and explained, "I find it hard to explain properly, and my reasons would perhaps only make sense to someone who knew Albus Dumbledore as a person." She continued before anyone could interrupt, "He was more than just a schoolteacher. He was famous and powerful even when I first got my Hogwarts letter. He defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald, who was even more fearsome than the fiend who calls himself the Emperor of Albion. But more than that, Dumbledore was like a mentor and grandfather to all his students. When he turned away from us and abandoned us to the Dark Lord, we were devastated. We begged him to reconsider. We hoped time would show him the error of his decision, that the deaths of his friends and students would open his eyes to the evil. We waited and hoped and prayed."

"To no avail," said Moody, when Minerva seemed too overcome to continue. "When the Potters were murdered, we thought he would finally move. They were close to him and he was like a grandfather to James. But he simply vanished after that. Nobody heard from him thereafter. But that isn't the reason why we didn't pursue him. The simple reason was that none of us had a chance. Albus Dumbledore, without a shadow of doubt, is even more powerful than the Dark Lord."

"Powerful, maybe, but not immortal." Harry Potter looked at the map of Britain. "Give me a list of places you suspect he might be hiding," he said in a quiet voice. "I will find him and take the Elder Wand from him."

Moody smiled at Harry. "If anyone has a chance, it is you. And that is part of the plan, but there is more to it. What's the point of finding the Elder Wand if you don't even get a chance to face the Dark Lord?"

"What do you propose?" asked Harry.

"Two groups," said Moody. "One, led by you, Harry, will search for Dumbledore and the Elder Wand." He turned to Neville. "The second, led by you, Neville, will go to Hogwarts and join the Dark Lord."

There was silence. Then Neville nodded. "I see your point," he said. "My childhood exposure to Cruciatus has given me immunity over Veritaserum, Imperius and strong mental shields. I am the most logical choice, if we are to plant a spy. But what's the purpose?"

Moody continued. "The wards of Hogwarts are impenetrable, and though the Elder Wand might bring them down, it will come at the cost of revealing Harry and his power to the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord might flee to a hiding place, while you are left fighting his minions. Even you, Harry, will not fare easily against dozens of dragons, hundreds of dementors, thousands of wizards and goblins at the same time. The plan is that Neville will convince the enemy that he betrayed the Order and rise amongst the ranks of the enemy, while you search for the Elder Wand. Then, when you have found it, Neville will find a way to let you in through the wards and then you can face the Dark Lord and kill the tyrant for good."

Hermione shook her head. "There are far too many assumptions here. How can we be sure they will believe Neville? Even if they do, how can we be sure that he will be able to sneak Harry in? More importantly, how can we be sure we'll find the Elder Wand in the first place?"

"It isn't perfect," Moody agreed. "But when we are so close to final defeat, what's the harm in trying?"

"I am ready to do my part," Harry said. He looked at Neville with a raised eyebrow.

"So am I," said Neville, nodding at Harry. "But I will have to do something significant to prove my loyalty to the Dark Lord."

"I think that's where we come in," said Ginny, with a smile. "Our escape from Azkaban is still his only failure since the fall of the old ministry. Also, like you, over-exposure to Dementors has made me immune to truth potions and mind magic. You will take me prisoner and hand me to him."

Everyone but Moody turned to her in shock at the easy manner in which she said that.

Ginny continued smiling, almost cheerfully. "For the first time, we have a proper plan to kill the monster. If that requires me to play the part of a sacrificial pawn, so the white knight and rook may take the black king, then so be it."

"It doesn't need to be you," said Charlie firmly. "One prisoner is sufficient, and I will go."

Ginny shook her head. "It has to be me. Can't you see it, Charlie? It has to be me." Her voice became hoarse. "Even with you, they might be suspicious of Neville's true intent. But me? The Hope-in-the-Dark, the Seventh Child? Surely, the Light wouldn't use me as a sacrifice?"

Moody nodded slowly. "That was my thinking. But I couldn't lay down such a plan without Charlie being present and aware of it."

Charlie was furious. "Then I will be taken prisoner with you!"

"You must stay here," Ginny said softly. "We all have our part to play, and this is my part. Yours is to stay here, and if we succeed in killing him, then you will have to free the country from the rest of his servants."

"You are my sister," Charlie protested. "I cannot let you walk to your own death."

"We both allowed Ron to walk to his death," said Ginny. "And if there was a battle right now, you would let me fight. How is it any different if I die in Hogwarts as a prisoner as opposed to out in the open as a warrior?"

"But I cannot!" Charlie cried out in agony.

"That is your ego, my big brother, that wants you to protect your baby sister," Ginny stood up and walked to him. She kissed his forehead. "Drop your ego and look at the bigger picture." She looked at Moody. "I will go with Neville."

* * *

Harry looked at the empty house. There was no sign of anyone having lived there for years. Next to him, Minerva was frantically searching for something. He observed Hermione looking at the bookshelves with fascination.

"Home, sweet home," said Harry. They were in Godric's Hollow, his ancestral home, to look for something that Minerva thought would help them find Dumbledore's current location. Harry knew he should feel something but oddly there was nothing. All his emotions had been destroyed very early in his childhood. There was only hate and anger left behind.

He walked out of the living room, up the stairs, to the bedroom. Suddenly, he felt his vision darken and he stumbled to his knees.

_"Not Harry, not my son. Take me instead."_

Harry shut his eyes and his memories assaulted him. He leaned against the wall for support and nearly blanched when he saw the deep crimson stains.

They had taken her instead, his mother. In front of him, several times, sometimes two or three of them simultaneously. And she endured it silently, looking at him with a sad expression. He was only four then, frightened and hurt, as he witnessed his mother being raped and subsequently murdered. Then they turned to him.

"This is where I killed for the first time," said Harry, feeling the presence of the other two behind him. "I grabbed the first thing I found, a broken wand, and shoved it as hard as I could at his belly." He laughed darkly. "He made the strangest noise you could imagine and puked all over me. Of course, I think it was accidental magic that gave me the strength to push it all the way through. I was prone to accidental magic as a child, never quite managed to control it until that day."

Hermione touched his shoulder and he leaned against her for support.

"And that is where I was lying, under the Cruciatus, when I was rescued," said Harry. "I never got to thank my rescuer. He took me to Moody and went back to fight, and didn't make it back alive." He turned to Minerva. "Have you found what you were looking for?"

She nodded. "The portrait of Charlus Potter still has some magic in it. He is doing a round across some of the old safe houses to see if Dumbledore is using one of them."

"How long will he take?" asked Hermione.

"I cannot tell," said Minerva. "In fact, I don't think Charlus will find Dumbledore's location, but he might find us the location of another who might have the information we require. We should lie low for the time being and return tomorrow."

Soon, they were a short distance away from the house, in an open meadow. Harry had set up a magical tent while the two witches cast a Fidelius Charm on it. They would be safe for the night whilst inside the tent.

"I think we should make plans on what to do when we finally face Dumbledore," said Hermione. "Outright duelling will not work, if the legend of the Elder Wand is to be believed. Minerva, you knew him. What are his strengths and weaknesses?"

Minerva laughed wryly. "Dumbledore has no weakness. Make no mistake; he is a more difficult adversary than the Dark Lord."

"He is just one man," said Harry.

"If you go with that attitude, we might as well give up now," Minerva snapped at him. "I know your accomplishments, Harry. You sneaked into New London, despite the goblin watch, and killed Snape in his tower. You burnt Epping Forest completely to bring out Pettigrew and fed him to your hippogriff. You took out all of Malfoy's retainers single-handedly, allowing us to rescue the Muggle-Born babies they had abducted. But Dumbledore is a far different foe. Snape was an accomplished duellist but he wouldn't have lasted a minute against Dumbledore."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "It was a close thing between Snape and me, and could have gone either way." But then he smiled. "However, I haven't been sitting idly since then. I have a number of new and different tricks that most wizards wouldn't expect in a fight."

"I assume you refer to that revolver you carry?" asked Minerva. "Rest assured, if there is anyone who would expect it, it's Dumbledore. I do not mean to scare you, but just warning you from becoming complacent in your past achievements and underestimate what will be the toughest fight of your life."

Hermione interrupted before the argument could carry on. "There are three things you have to remember. First, you must kill him. The Elder Wand will not pass to you until its previous master was killed by you. Secondly, you must do so without alerting neighbours or sentry, if there are any nearby. Thirdly, and do this only if you get the opportunity, before killing him, invade his mind and try to discover as much information or unknown magic that you can. But the top priority is still to kill him."

Harry nodded. That had become one of his general methods of operation. Just before he killed a worthy adversary, he would attack their mind and learn the first few spells he didn't already know before delivering the final blow. He had done it to all of Severus Snape, Rabastan Lestrange, Barty Crouch and Regulus Black – the group that had gang-raped and killed his mother. There were two more he dearly wished to add to that list – Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. Only then would his vengeance be complete.

As his eyes closed, he smiled to himself. Soon, he would be master of the Elder Wand. Soon, he would face the Dark Lord and kill him.

* * *

Neville wished he had waited one more night in the forest. The enemy wouldn't let Ginny live for long, of that he was certain. But his reason for delaying the fake surrender was completely selfish. The girl had stopped him midway through their journey and told him simply, "I don't want to die a virgin." For two days and nights, they camped in the Forbidden Forest and had sex pretty much all the time, and Neville loved it. Even though he was married to Hannah, he knew that there was a good possibility he wouldn't make it back alive, and was happy to find what comfort he could in the arms of the beautiful redhead.

But reason prevailed. They had a mission and could not afford to get distracted.

"Tell the Dark Lord that Neville Longbottom has brought him a gift," Neville said out loud with as much confidence as he could muster. He was speaking to a herd of centaurs that had their bows raised with arrows aimed at him.

The defection of the centaurs, as well as the goblins, was not surprising. They had never been treated well by the old ministry, and the Dark Lord could sway them to his side with just a few simple promises. Of course, no one, not even the centaurs, expected him to keep his promises for long. But for the time being, the status quo continued and they guarded the castle against all threats from the Forbidden Forest.

"Tell the Dark Lord, I have brought him the last wavering hope of the pitiful resistance," said Neville. He smiled darkly at the bound form of Ginny Weasley.

"Mars is bright tonight," said a centaur. He sounded sad.

Neville was confused. He raised his wand towards the centaur.

"Mars is unnaturally bright," another centaur said. "Does this mean he is – ?"

"No," said the first centaur, who appeared to be their leader. "He is not the one. He is a mere herald of the other's arrival. The one is still unready. His choice will determine the future of magic." The centaur lowered his bow. "Follow me. The Emperor does not see strangers. You will be taken to the Captain of the Hogwarts Guard. He will decide whether you are to receive an audience with the Emperor."

Neville nodded. He followed the centaur without saying a word. Their cryptic exchange earlier had unnerved him slightly. He gasped audibly when he saw Hogwarts in its full majesty. He had heard of the castle, of course, and everyone who had once studied there, spoke of it with love and affection. But what Neville saw did not create any love or affection within him, only awe and terror.

The castle was magnificent. But on its towers, dozens of dragons were perched like eagles atop tall trees. Goblins walked on the bridges connecting the towers, building more sections and enlarging the fortress. There were far too many stone gargoyles that seemed to trace his progress with eager eyes.

"What do you lot want? Who are these?" a gruff voice spoke.

"A young man called Neville Longbottom, who has brought Ginny Weasley as a prisoner," said the centaur. "He wishes to speak to the Emperor. I leave him in your care."

Neville was a tall man, but the Captain of the Hogwarts Guard was easily several inches taller. He towered over Neville and observed the two intently.

"I have more secrets," said Neville, trying to sound sincere. "I know things that will aid the Dark… I mean, the Emperor, crush the Order of the Phoenix once and for all."

"He will see you," the Captain decided. "All visitors to the Emperor have to go through a strict policy. At the outer fortress, you leave your wand and any other weapons. There, you will be scanned thoroughly by one of my men for any concealed weapons or potions. At the inner castle, you walk through goblin detectors and wait for a period of one hour with either a goblin or a werewolf sentry, as per your choice, for the effects of any Polyjuice Potion to wear off. During this time, you may visit the library or the games room or walk in the grounds outside. Once the hour is up, your sentry will take you to the Great Hall where the Imperial Guard will question your intent under Veritaserum. Once you pass the test, you will be escorted to the Emperor." He glanced at Neville intently. "In the Emperor's presence, you are not to take a step closer than the point where the Imperial Guard takes you. You are not to raise your voice or attempt any magic. Is that understood?"

"Yes," said Neville.

The Captain relaxed. "Is it true? Is the resistance finally crumbling? Will we finally have peace? What happened in Malfoy Manor has terrorised the entire country. Nobody can rest in peace while those terrorists are still out and about."

"They lack strong leadership and any concrete plans," said Neville. "I fail to see how they can survive for long. If anything, I am surprised the Emperor hasn't crushed them already."

"Many of us have wanted to fight the resistance for a long time," the Captain confided. "But the Emperor has not sanctioned a frontal assault for some time."

"What do you mean? You can't know where the hideout is?"

"Somewhere in Wales," the Captain shrugged. "We would find it eventually. The goblins and werewolves are excellent trackers, for different reasons. They would either sniff you out or dig you out. Or we could scour the land on dragon back. Tell me more about this Faceless Terror. Who is he really?"

Neville pushed back a sudden annoyance at Harry's infamy. Surely, he was as crucial a member of the resistance. Why didn't they want to know more about the fearsome Neville Longbottom?

"He is just a myth," said Neville. "Achievements of different persons attributed to one nameless enemy to create fear and terror amongst the Emperor's forces."

* * *

"Is your secret worth more than your life, old man?" Harry asked. His voice was soft, almost conversational, as he held his adversary at wand point.

The older man simply stared at Harry passively. "So you are the one they call the Faceless Terror? I thought you were supposed to be one of the good guys."

Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "War makes the lines between good and bad very blurry. I do what I must do to kill my enemies. And right now you stand between me and my goal. Will you tell me where Dumbledore is hiding or will I have to tear it out of your mind?"

The older man turned around, ignoring Harry's movement. "I am old, Harry Potter," said he. "I am old and dying. I have little interest left in living in this wretched world where even those who hold the Phoenix Banner do not think twice before they kill or torture. I heard what you did to Snape. Was that necessary?"

If Harry was surprised that the old man knew his name, he didn't show it. "Give me the answers I want, or I will hasten your death, old man."

"They called me Dark Lord once," said Grindelwald. "I once held half the world in my hand but I let it go. If I hadn't, the muggles would have destroyed it with their nuclear weapons, just to get me in the process. I abandoned my puppet Hitler and ran from the real monsters – the muggles, but only to find defeat at the hands of Albus Dumbledore. What a great man, Dumbledore. He didn't kill me but did something far worse; he destroyed my magic. Look at what I have become. A shrivelled old fool with less magic than an ordinary garden rat. Do you really think I put any value on my life? Besides, we both know you will read my mind anyway to verify what I say, and perhaps, just for your own amusement."

"So be it," said Harry. "Legilimens!" He plunged into Gellert Grindelwald's mind. He was almost disappointed at facing no barrier or mental shield. One as mighty as Grindelwald should not be in such a wretched state. Sure, he was evil, almost as evil as the Emperor of Albion, but he was still a mighty wizard. If nothing else, his magic should not be so insulted.

"You know many interesting curses," said Harry, as he perused Grindelwald's memories. "Your battle golems are an interesting construct. I wish I had more time to go through your memories."

Grindelwald turned to Harry with haunted eyes. "Since I cannot stop you from this madness, then at least hear me out. There is something you should know, something very important."

Harry paused for a moment. "What?"

"The reason why Albus Dumbledore chose not to oppose the Dark Lord," said Grindelwald.

"I do not care," said Harry. "I have what I need. Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton, that's where Dumbledore is hiding."

But Grindelwald continued as if Harry hadn't spoken. "He didn't tell me, of course, but I hear things. The tale goes that Dumbledore was ready to raise the Phoenix Banner and declare himself against the Dark Lord. When the Dark Lord attacked Diagon Alley, Dumbledore rushed to fight him. They faced each other with wands raised. But then something happened. Before even the first curse was exchanged between them, Dumbledore lowered his wand and left the battlefield. He yielded victory to the Dark Lord when he could have defeated him. He wasn't scared, Harry Potter, he chose not to fight."

Harry didn't say a word as he turned around and left the shanty cottage where Gellert Grindelwald lived. He couldn't even bring himself to kill the former Dark Lord. Gone were the days of his might and majesty; all that was left behind was an old man with the memories of his moment in the sun.

"What a waste," Harry sighed. Before long, he joined Minerva and Hermione. "I have a location. But more importantly, I now know what you meant." He acknowledged Minerva's wisdom. "I saw Dumbledore duel in Grindelwald's mind. I am not ready to fight him."

"What?" Hermione was outraged. "You can't be serious. Neville is already in the heart of the enemy's territory, waiting for us. We can't abandon the plan."

"We are not abandoning it," said Harry, with a smile. Hermione, when angry, was really attractive. "We are improvising. Minerva, you were friends with him once. We should approach him on friendly terms, hiding our true intent. When his guard is down and he is disarmed, we kill him."

Minerva looked at him sharply. "Albus Dumbledore, for all his faults, is a great wizard and deserves a more fitting end than being stabbed on the back. What you are proposing is morally wrong. He might have abandoned us in our moment of need but we will not murder Albus Dumbledore."

"I was afraid you would say that," said Harry. "_Your Animagus is a cat_." The next moment, Minerva McGonagall vanished from their presence. "Don't be alarmed, that was the activation code for a portkey that Alastor planted on her, in case she became a hindrance."

"I see," said Hermione. "How do we go about this plan of yours without her? She was our means of approaching Dumbledore as friends."

"As I said, we will improvise," said Harry. "She might have been his friend, but remember what both Minerva and Alastor have told us earlier. Dumbledore was close to my family; he saw my father as a grandson. I will use that to secure his confidence." He yawned. "Besides, it will be more fun now to share a tent without Minerva present."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I guess I really can't argue with that logic," she admitted.

"But first, I learnt something from Grindelwald that will interest you," said Harry. "The secret behind how he conquered so many countries in Europe so quickly." He saw a hungry look in Hermione's face. "He would Apparate to different cities and conjure an army of golems, resistant to most low and mid level magic. They smashed everything in their path. After the first few cities were sacked, the countries surrendered."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "We can use this to liberate the country from the Dark Lord," she said.

Harry nodded. "Although, there is one problem. The golems will fight anyone who attacks them. If the ordinary people, scared and confused, fight the golems, then they too might be killed."

"We will think of a way to warn them," said Hermione, smiling at Harry. "I can feel it. We are so close now."

"Victory will be ours," Harry vowed. "I swear to you, Hermione, on everything I hold dear. I will take the Elder Wand and fight the Dark Lord. Only one of us will survive the final battle."

"And it better be you," said Hermione. "Not that you need it, but there's an additional incentive for you to win this war for us and come back alive." Shyly, which was unusual for her, she rubbed her belly.

Harry's mouth fell open. He grinned foolishly and then kissed her. "That's fantastic," he said after several moments. "But I think we should leave nothing to chance, just in case."

* * *

"What do you mean they're not killing her?" Neville demanded. "Tell me what's going to happen to her."

"Afraid I don't know," said the Captain.

A week had passed since Neville Longbottom had met the Dark Lord. At first he had been awed by the mighty presence of the Emperor of Albion and found himself bowing involuntarily, but then he steeled his resolve by reminding himself of how the Dark Lord's enforcers had dealt with his family. He brought back memories of the Cruciatus Curse and his screams, mixed with those of his parents and grandmother.

Nearly, half the members of the Order of the Phoenix surrendered and swore allegiance to the Dark Lord after they heard what had happened to the Longbottoms and the Potters. But somehow, Alastor Moody managed to rescue Neville.

"Another pint?" asked Marcus Flint, the Captain of the Hogwarts Guard. A friendship of sorts had developed between Neville and Marcus. Neville had won the Emperor's favour with the information he brought and was granted a position in the Imperial government to prove his worth.

"When do you leave for your new province?" asked Marcus.

"Not until all the formalities have been completed," said Neville. "From what I gather, that could take close to a year."

"Even then, this is a great opportunity," said Marcus. "The Emperor honours you by giving you this position of authority and power. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Neville frowned thoughtfully. It wasn't as if this project would last for long, if Harry succeeded in assassinating the Dark Lord; but for some strange reason, he felt disappointed with that knowledge. "I have been assigned the task of assisting Filius Flitwick in creating a new town designed specifically for various magical races to live together in harmony."

"Oh," Marcus looked at him brightly. "I have heard of the Flitwick model. Apparently, he has spent several years exploring different magical villages and towns and communities to work out the perfect model for a magical city." A reverent look crossed his face. "The Emperor has set his most talented people to design the perfect magical city. New London was one such experiment that failed when the Faceless Terror breached its security and killed Governor Snape. From what I gather, if Governor Flitwick is successful, he will instantly be promoted as Chancellor to His Mightiness' empire."

"I am to assist him in whatever manner possible," said Neville, unable to keep a hint of pride out of his voice. "It is a fine task, I admit."

"Do you know how the city is meant to be designed?" asked Marcus, curiously.

"In many layers," said Neville. "The two innermost layers will constitute the main city. In the very centre will be the imperial palace and housing for high ranking government officials. Around it will be the town for the commonfolk. Anyone with magic will be permitted to have a house or practice a trade of their choice there. There will be extensive wards protecting the inner city. The next layer will be where the muggle servants will have housing. They will be allowed to enter the inner city only for work or if summoned by their employers. Magical children born to muggles will be relocated to the inner city. The layer around it will be forestland, meant for magical creatures. Werewolves will be expected to move out to the forests during the full moon, if they choose not to take the Wolfsbane Potion. There will be extensive wards protecting the inner layers from the creatures of the forest and the werewolves. The final outermost layer will be where the goblins may build their caves and underground dwellings. Of course, they will also be permitted to live in the inner city, but their main task will also be to man the outer walls."

"That's brilliant!" Marcus exclaimed.

"That's not all," said Neville. "The outer walls will have huge towers for dragons to build their nests. The dragon handlers will keep them under control and the wards of the inner city will prevent them from hurting the citizens."

"Excellent!" said Marcus. "I will definitely apply for a house in the inner city." He frowned. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Not yet," said Neville. "Governor Flitwick wants to wait until the city is built and ready for living before thinking of names." He shook himself. Marcus had diverted the topic quite skilfully. "Do you really have no idea what happened to that Weasley girl?"

Marcus shrugged helplessly. "I really don't. Commander Malfoy took her away from the prison. Maybe a present for his son's achievements in the continent."

Neville frowned. "What achievements?"

Marcus smiled. "Young Draco led his father's soldiers and conquered France, Spain and Portugal. He returned home for a brief rest before returning to the continent and moving east." A dark look crossed his face. "If the Faceless Terror hadn't attacked Malfoy Manor and weakened Commander Malfoy's forces, we might already have conquered Germany and Italy. Unfortunately, Draco had to send back a third of his men to replace the men killed by that rebel dog."

"What will the Emperor do to the conquered colonies now?" asked Neville.

"Why, exactly what he's doing to Albion," said Marcus. "We will rebuild and bring back the natural order where those with magic live in harmony together and rule over those without."

For the first time, Neville found himself doubting his true allegiance. What was the Order's main goal? To kill the Dark Lord, but then what? Bring back the old corrupt system or carry on with the Dark Lord's glorious reconstruction of the world with magic hailed as supreme?

But then he quashed such thoughts with the memory of Bellatrix Lestrange holding him under the Cruciatus Curse.

* * *

Harry stopped in front of the house. It was old and looked as if it would fall apart at any moment. But Harry knew better, it was held together with magic. And there were wards as well that would alert their creator that someone had breached the wards.

"Riddle Manor," said Harry. "I wonder what's so special about this place. Maybe something from Dumbledore's past.

"It looks like a muggle house," said Hermione. "Was Dumbledore Muggle-Born?"

Harry shrugged. He knew Dumbledore would already be aware of their presence but he still walked to the main door and knocked.

"No one's home. Go away."

Harry knocked again.

"I said go away." The voice was loud and harsh, laced with power, and Harry could feel the barest hint of a Compulsion Charm. As an expert in mind magic, he brushed it off easily, but Hermione wasn't so lucky.

"Maybe we should go," Hermione said, under the effects of the charm. "Looks like he doesn't want us here."

"Yeah, why don't you go wait in the tent?" said Harry, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll try one more time." He paused until Hermione had left and then knocked again. "Albus Dumbledore, this is Harry Potter. You were once friends with my father. In the name of that friendship, I beg you to open the door."

There was silence for a few moments and then the door opened. Harry kept his expression neutral when he saw the mighty Albus Dumbledore for the first time. The old wizard had long white hair and a beard that fell well below his chest. He was wearing a blue nightdress and warm gloves. He looked at Harry with an unreadable expression; joy and happiness mixed with curiosity and a hint of regret.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "Are you really Harry Potter?"

"I am," said he. "May I come inside?"

Dumbledore immediately pushed the door wide open and made way. "Come in, come in, my child. Excuse my manners, I haven't had a visitor in so many years. Come in. Will you have some tea?"

"Yes, please," said Harry. He waited patiently while Dumbledore led him to a kitchen and removed a kettle from the fire. "Just a dash of milk and one teaspoon sugar." He took a sip of the tea and returned Dumbledore's smile. "I can't express in words what a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

Dumbledore's expression darkened. "By rights you should have seen me in Hogwarts as a eleven year old," he sighed. "What can I do for you, Harry Potter? Why have you come looking for a foolish old wizard?"

"For three reasons," said Harry. "First, I bring a request from Alastor Moody and Minerva McGonagall begging you to return to the Order of the Phoenix and fight the Dark Lord. Secondly, I come as a student, to learn magic from you. Thirdly, as a friend to the Potter family, I have come to inform you that the Potter name will continue on for at least one more generation."

A number of emotions crossed Dumbledore's face simultaneously. "Allow me to congratulate you on the third. My aged ears are gladdened to hear this news. It warms my heart to know that even in such dark times, there is still something to smile about. It is a relief to know that despite the wars and crimes that go around us, mankind finds a way to endure and move on." But then his expression darkened. "Alas, as to your first request, my answer still remains the same. I will not fight Lord Voldemort."

"Who?" asked Harry, in surprise.

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "The Dark Lord, he who calls himself the Emperor of Albion."

"I didn't know he had a name," said Harry, suddenly aware how foolish his words sounded. "I mean, we only refer to him as the Dark Lord, or the Monster, or the Emperor."

"He had other names before those titles," said Dumbledore. "Lord Voldemort was his preferred name until he placed a taboo on it."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He jumped up and drew his wand. "What have you done? If there's a taboo on the name, you shouldn't have mentioned it. The enemy will be upon us any moment."

"Relax, Harry," Dumbledore smiled calmly, and his eyes twinkled in good humour. "Nobody will find us here. I might be old but I am still capable of setting up some very powerful wards."

Harry didn't believe him. But he waited for a few moments. When there was no sudden appearance of imperial soldiers, he relented and lowered his wand.

"But Voldemort wasn't his birth name either," said Dumbledore. "His birth name was Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Riddle!" Harry exclaimed. "I see… this is the last place he would expect you to be hiding."

"Precisely," said Dumbledore. "But alas, I cannot fight him."

"Why not?" asked Harry, suddenly finding it hard to accept Dumbledore's decision. If everything Moody and McGonagall said could be believed, then this whole war could have been won had Dumbledore chosen to fight.

"My reasons are my own," said Dumbledore. "However, I can help you with your second request. I will teach you two magical spells and instruct you on one lesson which neither Alastor nor Minerva would have deemed it necessary for you to know."

"Go on," said Harry, hungrily.

"The first is Vulnera Sanentur," said Dumbledore, showing Harry the wand movement. "It is a dark healing spell."

Harry was surprised. "How can a healing spell be dark?"

"It is classified as dark because of the way it takes effect," said Dumbledore. "When cast, it first destroys the injured tissues and organs of the patient and then allows them to grow again, free from any dark curses or injuries. It is one of the few healing spells that can counter dark curses, nundu's breath and goblin poison."

"That's useful," said Harry. He tried it a few times. And then he felt the magic pulsate through his wand.

"You are very skilled," said Dumbledore, appreciatively. "The second spell is a Cheering Charm."

Harry laughed as if Dumbledore had made a joke but he soon realised that the old man was serious.

"Men die, that is part of this human game, but no one should die unhappy," said Dumbledore, sadly. "The next time you murder someone, remember to cast a Cheering Charm before they die. You can begin with me."

Harry didn't pause. He knew his game was up. Dumbledore was aware that Harry was going to kill him. So before he could even make a move, Harry had petrified the old wizard.

"Disappointing," said Harry, when he saw the expression of resignation on the old wizard's face. "At least Grindelwald had an excuse, his magic was destroyed. What's your excuse, old fool?" Without wasting another moment, Harry plunged into Dumbledore's mind.

"I could destroy you in here," the calm voice of Dumbledore resounded all around Harry's awareness. "I warned you, Harry Potter, I might be old but I am still very powerful."

Harry tried to move out but found himself locked inside Dumbledore's mind. He tried to reach out, attack, withdraw, do anything, but it was as if Dumbledore had petrified Harry inside his mind just as Harry had petrified Dumbledore's body.

Then, he saw a memory from Dumbledore's past. The old wizard was rage and magic personified as he marched into what was once Diagon Alley to face Lord Voldemort and his followers.

"Tom, stop this at once and surrender," said Dumbledore. "I will do my best to secure a soft sentence for you and your Death Eaters."

"You are a fool, Dumbledore," said Lord Voldemort. "Both you and I know very well that the ministry will not stop at anything short of execution for all of us. We have gone too far down this route. There is no turning back."

"There is always a choice," said Dumbledore. "Your ideals were once very noble. Do not tarnish them by resorting to such hate and violence. Nothing good will come out of it."

Lord Voldemort was silent. Then, he said, "I know the risks and difficulties ahead. I have made my choice." He stepped forward and drew his wand.

"You cannot defeat me," Dumbledore pleaded again. "You know what this wand is capable of. If we fight, you will die."

"I know," said Voldemort. "But that too is a risk I will take for all with magic." He snarled and was about to strike when something in Dumbledore's face stopped him. It was as if the old wizard suddenly realised something, as if he just had an epiphany. "What are you waiting for, Dumbledore? Fight me. Only one of us will survive this battle."

Dumbledore slowly lowered his wand. He didn't say a word as he turned around and walked away from the battle, while Lord Voldemort simply stared at his retreating nemesis without any emotion.

That was when Harry felt a chink in Dumbledore's defences and struck with all his might. He was outside again, and without hesitation, he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra." He realised how heavily he was breathing as the old wizard collapsed to the floor.

Harry slowly walked closer and picked up the Elder Wand. He felt a strange and alien but inconceivably powerful rush of magic from the wand. He felt ripples of electricity through his body as the wand accepted him.

Then, he walked out of the house and saw Hermione rush to him, as Dumbledore's Compulsion Charm gave way with his death. He held her closer to him and rested his lips against her head.

Finally, he was the master of the Elder Wand. Then, why did he feel so small and scared?

* * *

Ginny Weasley was smiling. She hadn't felt so happy in many years. "I missed you so much, Draco."

Draco rushed towards her, and taking her in his arms, whirled her around. "My sweet Ginny," he cried out in joy. "It pleases my heart to see you safe and sound. I trust you have now completed your mission for the Emperor?"

"Almost," she said. "I have to still remain hidden until Charlie has finished his task; that's why he sent me to the continent. Once Potter is dead and Longbottom trapped, the Order of the Phoenix will be at its weakest. Charlie will destroy it from within. The resistance against our lord and master is almost over."

"I heard of Ron's death," said Draco in a sombre note. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"He died in service to the Emperor," said Ginny. "His sacrifice won us the unwavering trust of those fools. He will be remembered with love and honour." She kissed him again. "I hear you have achieved some great victories of your own."

"I have," said Draco, proudly. "Soon, Germany will fall, and after that, the rest of Western Europe. The Emperor plans to divide the continent into four provinces: Southern Europe, Western Europe, Northern Europe and Eastern Europe, to be ruled by a Pureblood family each. House Malfoy is being honoured and I will become the first prince of Western Europe."

"Congratulations," said Ginny.

Draco turned red. "I was hoping you would give me the great honour of become my princess." He looked at her with an expression of fear and hope.

"No," said Ginny, with a straight face.

Draco's face fell. "What?"

"Just kidding," Ginny grinned, smacking him on the elbow. "Of course, I will."

"You little –" whatever Draco wanted to say had to stop as Ginny kissed him again.

A short while later, Draco and Ginny were in his council room. A few others were also gathered. "My friends, allow me to introduce you to Ginny Weasley. The pitiful resistance knows her by many names, including the Hope-in-the-Dark and the Seventh Child. To me, she is simply my best friend and childhood sweetheart Ginny." Draco saw the effect on his councillors as they realised that the Emperor had planted his spies right at the heart of the resistance. "Therefore, I request you to stop worrying about the situation back home and focus solely on Germany." Then, he introduced his council to Ginny. "This is Selmy, the Alpha of all werewolves in the empire, after Fenrir Greyback's death in the Battle of Paris. He has already claimed leadership of most werewolf clans in France." He turned to a goblin. "This is Slipwick the slippery. After we arranged for their leader's assassination, Slipwick took control of the goblin clans in Switzerland. He is currently the second most important goblin in the continent after Ragnok."

"I know Ragnok," Ginny exclaimed. "He used to bring me goblin toffee when I was little."

"Then, it is my pleasure to meet you, Ginny Weasley, favoured child of Ragnok the mighty."

"And finally, my dear cousin Nymphadora," said Draco. "Her metamorph skills has won us several battles without bloodshed."

"I have a question for you, Ginny Weasley," said Nymphadora, sharply. "I was at the Battle of Cornwall where your brother killed my Auntie Bella. If you were truly on our side, why would you kill someone so high up in the hierarchy."

Ginny smiled mysteriously. "Are you doubting my loyalty to the Emperor, Cousin Nymphadora?"

Nymphadora shrugged. "Just curious."

"Then, I am afraid I am not at liberty to explain Ron's actions to you," said Ginny. "Ron, Charlie and I each received private missions from the Emperor to which the other two were not privy. Perhaps, part of his mission required killing Bellatrix."

Nymphadora and Draco exchanged glances. Slowly, Draco nodded. "That does explain things," he said. To Ginny, he explained, "The Emperor had told us to make sure that Paris was sacked solely by werewolves led by Fenrir Greyback. His stated intent was to increase the werewolf population. But we also got the hint that the Emperor wouldn't shed many tears should Fenrir not make it back alive."

"That means only a very small number of the original Death Eaters are still alive," said Ginny. "There's your father, Lucius Malfoy, and with him, just Rosier and Avery."

Draco nodded. "Well, I suppose that's the way it should be. The old order gives way to the new, and our generation will take the Albion flag to all corners of this world."

"But first, we have to conquer Europe," Ginny reminded them.

* * *

Harry was waiting in the Forbidden Forest. He still couldn't understand why the Dark Lord allowed such a vast area stay outside his direct control. Of course, there were far too many dangerous magical creatures in the forest for it to be habitable for humans, but that did permit someone like him to set camp close to the empire's heart in Hogwarts and wait for an opportune moment.

"I expected you two weeks ago," said Harry, sharply, when Neville joined him. "I sent all the signals that should have told you of my arrival and location."

A flash of irritation crossed Neville's face. "If you have forgotten, I am currently working under cover for the Emperor. I cannot simply pack up and leave whenever I fancy." He looked around. "Where are Minerva and Hermione?"

"Back in headquarters," said Harry. "They do not need to be here for the final part of this plan."

"So you have got it?" asked Neville, looking at the wand in Harry's hand. "Is that it?"

"The Elder Wand," Harry nodded. "The tool with which we will kill the Dark Lord."

"The tool with which _you_ will kill the Dark Lord, not _we_," Neville corrected him. "For a long time, I was jealous of you, as you must be aware. I wanted to be like you, the best warrior amongst us. I wanted to be the one who killed the top names amongst our enemy. Severus Snape, Rabastan Lestrange, Regulus Black, Barty Crouch, Nott, Yaxley, the Carrows. Heck, even Ron Weasley killed Bellatrix, Crabbe and Goyle. I was left dealing with their pathetic henchmen."

"Where is this going, Neville?" asked Harry.

"I am over that now," said Neville, with a sad smile. "In the past two weeks that I have been working with Governor Flitwick, I have finally found my true calling. I am no soldier like you. I will leave the fighting to you lot from now on."

"Have you gone soft?" Harry spat out in disgust. "Have they corrupted you already?"

"The corruption, if any, has finally been removed," said Neville. "I wish there was another alternative, that you didn't have to kill the Emperor and throw our empire into disarray."

"_Our_ empire?" Harry's eyes flashed. He raised his wand, but before he could send a curse, Neville raised his hands in surrender.

"Look, no weapons," said Neville. "I am not here to fight you. I am not here to betray you or the Order. Neither I nor Governor Flitwick care much for the Emperor. I just wish… I just wish the war ends as quickly as possible, so Flitwick's model can finally be put into motion. You know what I have realised in the past few weeks? People are quite happy - I speak of witches and wizards, goblins, centaurs, werewolves, veela, even the trolls and giants and merfolk are happy. But not because of the Emperor himself but because of what he had made possible. That will carry on even after the Emperor's death, I understand that now, and am proud to be part of it."

"Answer me honestly, will you lead me to the Dark Lord or not?" asked Harry.

"Come with me," said Neville. "There are three layers of checks for anyone who wishes to see the Emperor. The first is maintained by the Hogwarts Guard, where you surrender your wand and weapons. The second is maintained by goblins, and where you wait out an hour for any potion to wear off. The third is maintained by the Imperial Guard, where you are questioned under Veritaserum." He paused. "I can get you through the first two checks. From there, you will be on your own."

"How?" asked Harry.

"In the past few weeks, I have managed to develop a close friendship with Marcus Flint, who is Captain of the Hogwarts Guard. I nicked a portkey from him once, when he was drunk, which takes you to right outside the Great Hall, before the Imperial Guard check point."

"How many are there?" asked Harry.

"At any point, there will be five guards," said Neville. "They are elite warriors but I am certain you will take them out. Then, you must rush inside to face the Emperor. You won't have much time. Once the alarm is raised, close to three hundred wizards, goblins and centaurs will be upon you."

"That is fine," said Harry. "I only need time to say two words."

"Once you get into the Great Hall, break the statue in the middle. That controls the ward protecting the throne room. Once you have broken that, you can make your own. That will give you some time. Exit from the door beneath the Albion flag. That will take you to the throne room to the Emperor."

"Got it," said Harry.

Neville hesitated. He grabbed Harry's arm. "There is no way out. I cannot think of a means to get you out."

"Don't worry, Neville," Harry smiled at him reassuringly. "I don't intend to make it out alive."

Neville handed him the portkey. Then, he said, "The activation code is _magic is might_."

Harry took the portkey. "No time like the present. Magic is might." He felt a tug around his navel as the portkey sucked him in and threw him out at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Halt! In the name of the Emperor," someone cried out.

"I wish you hadn't said that," said Harry, turning to them with the Elder Wand raised.

"Stupe-" one of the guards started saying, but even before he could finish, his head was no longer on his body.

The other four immediately started sending curses at him, but Harry had a shield in place. And not just any shield, but one powered by the Elder Wand itself. And then when their attack paused for a moment, Harry moved. Four quick wand movements and four heads rolled off their shoulders.

"Pathetic," said Harry. He then rushed into the Hall and saw the statue that controlled the wards around the Hall. He raised his wand to destroy it, but paused for a moment to appreciate its beauty. The statute was of a wizard and a witch sitting on carved stone thrones, while a goblin, centaur, werewolf, House-Elf and veela were standing around the thrones protectively. The phrase "All with magic" was inscribed at the bottom of the statue.

Harry frowned. Those words were familiar. He shook himself out of his reverie. "Reducto," he said, smashing the statue to smithereens, and then set about placing a ward to delay any pursuers.

Finally, when he was done, he ran towards the door with the Albion flag. He paused for a moment, when he saw a tapestry that displayed the map of Europe and that half of Europe was now in Albion colours.

"I remember now," Harry muttered to himself, recalling where he had heard those words before. In Dumbledore's memory. That is what the Dark Lord had said, he would risk his own life for _all with magic_. Somewhat perplexed by his own distracting thoughts, Harry charged through to the throne room, sending curses even before he could see a target. He couldn't give the Dark Lord even the smallest opening.

"Expelliarmus," Harry called out, as he ran forward, and grabbed the Dark Lord's wand as it came flying towards him. He smiled as he came face to face with the monster who had destroyed their civilisation and brought war upon the whole world. The monster was now defenceless and he had the power to kill him.

Though defenceless, the Emperor looked at him impassively, without moving at all. He was nothing like how Harry had imagined him mentally. He wore very simple black robes and looked like an ordinary middle-aged man.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry Potter. I see you have succeeded in obtaining Albus Dumbledore's wand. Congratulations on killing the finest sorcerer of our times. I assume you intend to kill me next?"

Harry frowned. How did the Dark Lord know his identity? There could be only one explanation. "Neville or Ginny?" he asked finally, as it became clear to him that he had been betrayed.

The Emperor smiled at him. "Neville _and_ Ginny. Although, young Ginny was always mine to begin with, so you could say that the only person to truly betray you was your old friend Neville Longbottom."

"He still brought me before you," said Harry. "Unless… that was part of your plan."

"You are very astute. My Imperial Guard has surrounded the Hall. Soon, they will break through your ward."

"That may be so," said Harry. "But they won't be fast enough. Two words. That is all I need."

"Then, why do you hesitate?" the Emperor asked, with an amused smile. "What's stopping you, Harry Potter? Here I am, the ultimate reason why your parents were killed. Go on, kill me then."

Harry raised his wand and the Killing Curse was on his lips but then he hesitated. The statute sprang back to his mind. He looked at the monster. The reason why so many families were destroyed. But also the reason why those with magic no longer had to hide. The reason why wizards, goblins, werewolves, centaurs and veela all had a chance at equal lives. The reason why muggles would no longer destroy the world with nuclear weapons. The reason why his son would be assured of a happier future for those with magic. For _all with magic_.

"You are evil," said Harry, holding on to his convictions with as much strength as he could muster. "You kill people."

The Emperor laughed. "Don't we all, O Faceless Terror? Don't we all do what we must do to win the war for our side?"

Harry stumbled. He had something very similar to Grindelwald recently. His own words were being thrown back at him. But the Dark Lord couldn't have known that, could he? Then, what did that mean?

"My only disappointment is that those who oppose me do not understand that my efforts are ultimately for their own benefit, that I fight for them as well," said the Emperor. "But such is life. The magical world will not rise to its true glory with me at its head. There is too much ill will against me. My death, alas, is also part of my grand plan for creating one world for all with magic. My old order is all but gone. Rest assured, those who replace me will not be former Death Eaters but young wizards and witches of your generation, born with dreams of glory and ideals of chivalry. They will bring about the true golden age of magic." He raised his hand imperiously, beckoning Harry to come closer. "Let's end this farce now, Harry Potter. I accept my death." The Emperor closed his eyes and sat in a meditative silence.

Then, Harry finally understood. "Vulnera Sanentur," he whispered. The Dark Lord opened his eyes. "To heal the rot, the tissues and organs had to be destroyed, in order to allow it to grow back again, clean and pure."

"What an analogy!" The Emperor clapped his hands in pure joy. "It started with me taking out the corrupt and unpredictable bureaucrats who ruled the muggle and magical worlds. The magical governments were archaic and corrupt beyond repair. The muggle governments would have demonised those with magic and treated us like we used to treat goblins and House-Elves in the past. I led my Death Eaters against them." He took a deep breath. "But then I had to deal with my Death Eaters as well. They served their purpose but they weren't fit to rule my new and ideal world. It was I who commanded Ron Weasley to kill Bellatrix, and I who commanded Draco Malfoy to lead Fenrir Greyback to his death. You took care of most of the others. With all of them gone, the new generation can rebuild a wonderful and beautiful civilisation for all with magic." He looked at Harry with a wondrous expression. "I wouldn't have expected you to understand this."

"I wouldn't have," Harry admitted. "Albus Dumbledore did. He knew what you were doing, everything that you have said, he knew it. That was why he didn't fight you. That was why he first chose exile, so you could achieve all of this, and then death, so I would understand my role in this."

"Alas," the Emperor closed his eyes and a tear streaked down his cheek. "At the very end, the one person who really understood me was my most feared enemy. I always thought I was alone. Hated and feared by all, those I devoted my life to. Even my most trusted followers saw me as a tyrant. I never expected my arch-enemy to truly understand and appreciate my real motives." He mourned silently for a few moments. "I was there at your parents' funeral. Even I was appalled by what they did to your mother, who was also a witch and one of us. But they were my servants and I couldn't publicly renounce them. Dumbledore knew I was there. His words were meant for me: _the last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death_. In time, I understood what he meant. I had to accept my own death before my vision would come true."

Harry remained silent. He could feel his ward about to give way, and so did the Dark Lord.

"Finish this now," said the Emperor. "I am the last rot still keeping the wounds of this land alive."

Harry looked at the Dark Lord for a long minute. "No," he said, lowering his wand. "Only the Emperor of Albion can stop the chaos and warfare by uniting all with magic." He smiled ruefully. "I see it now. The Order of the Phoenix started with noble ideals but has since become misguided and lost. They fight a battle to liberate a people that already sees itself as liberated. They are part of the rot as well. Whereas, if Neville and I could see it, then so will the rest one day. They will come to accept you." He tossed the Elder Wand on the ground between him and the Emperor. "I only ask that you show kindness to the son, whose birth I will not live to see." He knelt. "I would have him be named Thomas Albus Potter after the two greatest sorcerers of our time, your majesty."

The Emperor walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stay by my side. Be part of my vision. You are already a legend, Harry Potter, but you can do so much more. Command an army under my name and plant the Albion flag all over Asia."

For a moment, hope shimmered in Harry's face, but then he shook his head. "When I faced Dumbledore, he taught me two magical spells – the Vulnera Sanentur and the Cheering Charm. But he said he would instruct me on a lesson as well. I killed him before we could reach the lesson, but now I understand. His lesson was his death."

"I don't understand," said the Emperor.

"Albus Dumbledore was the master of the Elder Wand," said Harry. "He could have defeated me but he chose death. That was his lesson." Harry stood up and looked at the Emperor in the eye. "I choose death as well, for then the Elder Wand will pass to you, and you would become truly immortal."

An expression of dismay passed through the Emperor's face, but then he sighed.

"For all with magic," said Harry, "you must kill me and take the Elder Wand. But please cast a Cheering Charm before you kill me."

"So be it," said the Emperor.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** Please review.


End file.
